Together
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Reaction drabble to 3.17, contains spoilers for that episode. Basically, angsty-ish fluff and smut. Blaine makes good on his text to Kurt.


_My house is empty right now_

Kurt stares at the text as everyone stands around talking. Blaine is sitting in front of him on the piano bench, his hand resting on Kurt's ankle as he talks to Mike. Biting his lip, Kurt leans down, right next to Blaine's ear. "Think your house is still empty?"

Mike is close enough that he probably heard, but he just tells Blaine he'll see him later and goes over to Tina. Blaine looks up, blinking his heavy eyelashes. "Yeah, probably. My dad said he had to work late tonight and mum always finds something to do on those nights," Blaine murmurs.

"Let's go." Kurt jumps off the piano and offers his hand to Blaine, who takes it and follows Kurt out of the building. They're forced to drive separately and when they finally make it to Blaine's house, they immediately go to each other, lacing their fingers together as they head to Blaine's room.

It's a little awkward, just like the first time they did this, nervous and avoiding each other's eyes except for quick darting glances. They side out of their shoes, leaving them neatly lined up next to each other and Blaine tugs on his hand, leading Kurt to the bed. They stand next to it, Blaine running his hands up and down Kurt's bare arms, feeling the soft hairs there.

Kurt brings his hands up to unbutton Blaine's sweater, pushing it off his shoulders gently before tugging on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over Blaine's head before allowing his boyfriend to do the same thing to him. He steps closer, their bare chests brushing together as Kurt buries his face in Blaine's neck, his arms circling his boyfriends' tiny waist as he presses kisses and murmurs apologies into the skin. Blaine's arms go around him, holding him tightly as he shakes his head.

"No apologies, Kurt, not now." He nudges him until Kurt looks up, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Right now, this is about us. We've both done stupid things in the past and we stopped talking and that, that's what caused all of this mess. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling and you should have told me how you felt. Just-" Blaine kisses him, brief and chaste despite their state of partial undress, but it leaves Kurt breathless. "We're going to keep working on everything, but right now, I just want us to be here, together, no apologies. Okay?"

"Okay."

There's no more talking as the heat between them grows, fingers now desperately working buttons and zippers, pants quickly kicked off before they're falling into bed, their limbs tangling as they kiss feverishly. Their breath comes hot and heavy, as fingers explore territory that hasn't been mapped in too long. Kurt's heart begins racing as Blaine shifts until he's lying on top of him, trapping one of Kurt's thighs between his as he sucks Kurt's bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling gently.

Kurt grips his hips, rocking Blaine's hips down as he groans into Blaine's mouth. Too long since they've done anything like this, too long since Kurt' felt Blaine's sweaty skin against his. He pulls back, trailing kisses down Blaine's jaw until he reaches his ear.

"I love you."

Blaine thrust down, groaning as his head drops to Kurt's shoulder. "Love you," he gasps, pressing his lips to his damp skin. "So much."

Kurt captures his lips again, shifting slightly so that he can grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He presses it into Blaine's hand but Blaine shakes his head. "No, I want you."

Kurt blinks back his tears because Blaine is still so trusting. He nods, the tears choking him as he accepts the bottle back. Blaine flips them so that he's on his back, staring lovingly up at Kurt as he cups his jaw, his thumb tracing the sharp line of his cheek. Kurt's breath catches in throat at the raw openness in Blaine's face and he turns to nuzzle his palm, pressing a kiss to the middle of it.

Blaine's eyes are so full of love that Kurt can't stand to look away as he opens the lube, the snap of the lid too loud in the room where the loudest sound so far has been their heavy breathing. In a practiced motion, Kurt covers a couple of his fingers in lube without taking his eyes from Blaine's. He rubs them together to warm the lube before moving his hand down to trace Blaine's hole.

He lets out a choked moan, his hips bucking at the sensation. Kurt leans in, kissing him deeply, opening Blaine's lips with his and tracing his tongue along the bottom one as he eases one finger inside. Blaine is as hot and tight as he remembers, his muscles clenching around the digit as Kurt slowly thrusts into him. He crooks his finger, searching until Blaine bucks wildly, keening. "Fuck, Kurt, oh god."

Smirking, Kurt adds another finger, scissoring them for a moment before rubbing Blaine's prostate once again. Blaine is grabbing at him, his numb fingers unable to get a purchase on Kurt, who just adds another finger, making Blaine hiss, his ass tightening around Kurt's fingers. Finally he can't wait any longer, pulling his fingers out and making Blaine whimper with the loss. He shushes him, pouring lube on his hand and moaning as he spreads it on his cock, thrusting into his slippery fist.

"Please, Kurt, I need you."

The way he says it, broken and with a slight hitch in his voice, let's Kurt know that he means more than just here and now. Blaine needs him always, needs him to reassure him that Kurt won't leave him, never, not really. He cups Blaine's neck, kissing him sweetly, their lips moving together like they have a thousand times before. Kurt eases into him, catching Blaine's moan.

"I'm here, Blaine," he whispers. "I'll always be here." He places his hand over Blaine's heart before pulling back and thrusting deeply. Blaine gasps, his arms coming up to wrap around Kurt's neck.

Kurt continues to thrust, listening to Blaine's responses as he works his hips in tandem with Kurt's. He leans down, whispering sweet words in Blaine's ear, pressing kisses onto the sweating skin of his neck and shoulder as Blaine's hot breath ghosts across his cheek.

"Please, I'm so close," Blaine gasps.

Kurt reaches down, reaching down to grab Blaine's cock, stroking it in time as his hips speed, working them both to the edge. Blaine bites down on his shoulder, moaning as his cock pulses between them, covering them both in come. The sharp pain and the too-tight clenching of Blaine's muscles tips Kurt over right after, coming deep in Blaine's ass. They lay there, Kurt's body aligned with Blaine's until they both become too sensitive and Kurt is forced to pull out, both groaning with the loss.

Immediately, Kurt pulls Blaine closer, so they're both lying on their sides with their bodies pressed together. Blaine kisses him, hot and dirty, all teeth and tongue and breathless.

"I love you," he gasps when they pull apart.

"I love you more."

They lay together for as long as they dared before heading to the bathroom to shower. Talking can wait; for now, they're just together.


End file.
